


The Perfection We've Made

by Jeniouis



Series: Perfection [1]
Category: Avengers (2012), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Giving Birth, M/M, Mpreg, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a good lesson for both of them. Life was fragile and bringing forth life was even riskier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfection We've Made

**Author's Note:**

> Author knows nothing about childbirth so I am so sorry if this is an inaccurate account.

Steve knew that life was fragile. Well he knew once. Back when he was that scrawny kid from Brooklyn. Back when he could barely make it a day without an asthma attack. Back when each day was a blessing. Fast forward to the serum. Fast forward seventy years under ice and _still_ being alive, Steve may have forgotten how delicate life was. Figured he would never have to remember. Thor never knew in the first place. All those thousands of years he’s lived, has thousands more to live, a demigod, a prince of a realm of gods, the controller of thunder and lightening and rain. When was Thor truly ever vulnerable?

This was a good lesson for both of them. Life was fragile and bringing forth life was even riskier.

  
  
Steve squeezed Thor’s hand tightly as yet another contraction racked his body. His husband was whispering comfort in his ear: just keep breathing svass; our child will be here soon. Steve was in labor; he had never really worried about the life of their child. With the serum being passed down and Thor’s Asgardian blood, Steve had spent the past nine months fully convinced that their child would be perfectly fine. It wasn’t until now, that he was in labor, did the concerns pop up. Their child would be born breeched and most male carriers didn’t survive the birthing. Steve never thought it would affect him; the serum made him nearly indestructible but now he could much of his life source his child had taken, had needed to survive.

Their child because the sex of the child was unknown; Steve was from a time where pregnancy was all a mystery. It was marvelous mystery and Steve didn’t want the wonder of the unknown to be taken away. Neither had Thor. Asgard didn’t have all the fancy equipment Midgard had that could take the picture of a child not yet born and tell the sex of a child before they took their first breathes. Thor hadn’t like the idea it either. It was things like that, their like minds, that attracted Steve to Thor.

  
  
Twenty-three hours. That’s how long Steve had been in labor. Nearly a day. But it all seemed like a damn year as Steve cried out from another contraction. Now Steve knew why it was called labor. Thor took his hand and kissed his sweaty forehead, telling him that everything was alright. That he was there for Steve. That he loved him. Steve was glad Thor was there. He would have told Thor that. Would have told his husband that he loved him too but Steve was in too much pain to speak.

At least Steve was at home, in the comfort of his own his bed. He wanted an old fashioned, natural home birth. Not drugged up in a hospital with some fancy equipment. No matter what people told Steve, he just couldn’t get used to how children were born nowadays, introduced with technology before they were even born. Thor had brought up the idea of a natural to him first and Steve readily agreed since he had already been thinking the same thing. If Steve’s mother could do it then so could Steve.

Of course now, being racked with pain, he wished he could have something to take the pain away. Then again it probably wouldn’t have worked on him anyway with his high metabolism and all.

Bruce was there was telling Steve to breathe. That their baby was on the way. He was delivering their baby since he was a doctor. The doctor had been a spectacular help to Steve these past nine months and none of that had changed now. The rest of the team was not there. Natasha was on a mission. Tony freaked the moment Steve’s water broke and Clint was with him, trying to help him calm down. That was twenty-one hours ago. Steve wondered where they went.

“Okay, you’re fully dilated and she’s crowning.” Bruce said suddenly from his peer under the sheet draped over Steve from the waist down. Steve sighed in relief but it soon turned into a wail of pain. Thor smiled and kissed his cheek.

“It is alright darling. It will be over soon. Soon our valiant son will be born.” Thor said gleefully. Bruce always thought they were having a girl, he said it was because Steve carried their child low. Thor always swore it would be a boy. Steve couldn’t remember which gender he thought his child would be born. He was starting to feel something that was far from pleasant.

“Okay Steve, it’s almost time. Push when I tell you to, oaky?” Bruce said and Steve nodded. Despite the pain he was feeling, Steve was starting to feel excited. This was the most dangerous part for him but Steve didn’t even care about that. All he could care about, could hope for was that his child would be born healthy. “Okay Steve, push.” Bruce said with all the calm in the world. Who knows how many times the doctor had helped bring a child into the world.

Steve didn’t have much time to contemplate it any further. He was to busy being engulfed in pain. Oh God, it hurt. There weren’t even words to describe it. Steve could feel himself ripping and once again he wished he had gone to that damn hospital. Thor was rubbing his back, telling him that he was doing a great job, that everything would be alright as he tapped a cold, wet towel on Steve’s forehead.

  
  
An hour in and Steve was exhausted. Their child was almost there; it was just such a damn tedious trek. Steve’s whole body hurt, he was loosing a lot of blood, and his throat was hoarse from screaming. But Bruce said one more push. One more push. Thor was still by his side, kissing his cheek, telling him it was almost over, just one more push and their child would be here.

Steve took a deep breath and pushed again. One last time. And he felt his child pass through his body.

It was over.

Steve slumped back in the bed against the headboard. Thor was beaming, littering his face with kisses, and telling Steve he did so well.

Some more things happened, Steve wasn’t quite sure what it was, he was too exhausted to pay attention but he assumed it was the afterbirth.

But finally, _finally_ , Bruce placed a small being, bundled in a blanket, in Steve’s arms. And all of a sudden, Steve’s exhaustion melted away as he stared at the most darling baby Steve had ever seen in his life. A little girl, a beautiful little girl.

“She is magnificent.” Thor said as he settled beside Steve wrapping one arm around Steve’s back and one around their gorgeous baby in Steve’s arms.  
She had brilliant blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Steve didn’t get to see her eyes too much because she kept them closed for the most part but he figured he’d see them plenty in the near future.

“Look at what we made.” Steve said in awe as he laid his head on Thor’s shoulder. “Isn’t she precious?” Thor nodded and kissed Steve’s cheek.

“The fairest of Midgard as well as Asgard.” Thor said with all the pride in the world. Bruce came up beside Steve on the other side, smiling wide as he looked down at the beautiful baby.

“What’s her name?” Bruce asked.

“Emma.” Thor said.

“Emma Grace Thordottir.” Steve said and he kissed little Emma’s hair.

  
  
“Can I hold her?” Clint asked in excitement as he walked in the bedroom. Bruce was by his side in a second, to steady him. Clint was nine months pregnant himself, his huge baby bump protruding through his shirt. Bruce had been so afraid when he found out his husband was pregnant, not thinking that he would be a good father but during the months with his husband’s and team’s encouragement, the doctor was became more and more excited about the coming baby boy. They knew what the sex was because the couple had ultrasounds done. But Clint did decide to do a natural, home birth like Steve.

“Of course you can hold her.” Steve said sleepily from his spot in the bed. He was exhausted but he couldn’t bring himself to sleep as his husband kept encouraging him to. Steve was too excited about his brand new baby girl to sleep. And God knows, it took so much to bring her into the world, Steve almost just looked at her to make sure she was really there.

Clint beamed as he wobbled up to the bed, gently and slowly taking Emma into his arms, cradling her to his chest.

“Oh my God, you two made a beautiful baby. What’s her name?” Clint said as he stared at the newborn in awe.

“Emma Grace.” Thor said proudly.

“That’s beautiful.” Clint said. “Hey little Emma, it’s your Uncle Clint and you’re Uncle Bruce.” Clint cooed and Bruce smiled.

“You’ll have a cousin very soon.” Bruce said gently as he stood beside Clint. The archer smiled and leaned into his husband.

Tony ambled in very slowly looking every bit like he might bolt again if need be.

“Oh hey, look a’there. He’s all born now.” Tony said as he walked in and sat in a chair on the left of Steve because Thor was at Steve’s right. Tony and Steve were best friends, both carriers. Though Tony vowed to never birth a child. The idea freaked him out.

“She.” Thor corrected him with a wide, proud smile as Clint handed their darling child back to her sire.

“Oh sure is.” Tony said in wonderment as he looked over at Emma. “You two made a good lookin’ kid. Good job.” Tony said to Steve who chuckled exhaustedly.

“You want to hold her.” Steve asked Tony. The engineer fidgeted a little before he nodded shyly. Steve gently took his beautiful child from his husband’s arms and handed her to Tony who even more gently took her, holding her to his chest as if Emma was made of fine glass. He looked every bit of scared.

“She’s amazing.” Tony said nervously as he clutched the tiny baby to his chest, grinning down at her. Steve smiled.

“Is it enough to convince you to get one of your own?” Steve said and Tony laughed, quietly so he wouldn’t wake sleeping, little Emma.

“Not a chance, I’ll just be the spoiling uncle.” Tony said with all the sincerity in the world. Steve rolled his eyes fondly.

“Her grandparents will spoil her also.” Thor said and Steve just thought about Thor’s family in Asgard.

“Are we going to take her up to meet your parents?” Steve asked. “I want them to see her.”

“Verily, just when you are fully healed and our wondrous Emma is a little stronger.” Thor said. Steve smiled and nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Sam’s face appeared in the door, “I didn’t miss the party did I.” Sam said as he walked in, beaming when he caught eye of the beautiful golden haired baby.

“I don’t see how it was a party.” Steve said, smiling as his friend walked in and fellow carrier, leaning down beside Tony to get a good look at the baby.

“That’s my line.” Natasha said as she strolled in. Steve beamed; he had been slightly downhearted that she wouldn’t be able to meet Emma when she was born and he was so glad the Natasha was here now. “Oh, she’s so beautiful.” Natasha said with the most emotion Steve had ever seemed out of her usually stoic self. She stood beside Sam, smiling down at Emma, wrapping an arm around Sam’s waist. Steve had a suspicion that they were together but Steve never asked Sam about it.

The team took turns holding Emma before they handed her back to Steve and he was so glad to hold his little baby girl in his arms again. He didn’t mind the team, his family, holding her but he really wanted to have her in his arms again. Thor rubbed her little cheek and kissed Steve.

Steve held Emma close to his chest as he listened to the team talk about the newborn, planning their future with the new addition to the family. Natasha had declared that she was going to teach Emma all the tricks of being a spy; Clint said he was going to teach her archery; Bruce and Tony said that they were going to teach her every science equation know to man; Sam said he was going to teach her how to be just a normal human being. Steve had laughed at that.

Steve leaned in his husband’s chest, smiling down at his little Emma, thinking about the interesting and far from boring future she had ahead of her.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Could you write a prompt where Steve is having a home-birth(all natural)and Thor(his husband) is helping him through his long labor? Bruce delivers since he is a doctor. Steve gives birth to a little girl named Emma Grace, but she is breech and Steve had a hard time having her but manages. She has blonde hair and blue eyes)? And also mention the other Avengers meeting her, particularly a heavily pregnant Clint(with a little boy; Bruce is the father and they are together).
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Also, I am looking for a beta. If anyone is interested email: jeniouis@yahoo.com. I'll keep this note up until I find someone. :)
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
